L'ultima avventura di Fantomius
by darkroxas92
Summary: Fantomius, ladro gentiluomo del 1920. Paperinik, alias Pikappa, supereroe del pianeta Terra del 1998. Un solo costume, due destini diversi. E se Fantomius fosse portato nel futuro dal Razziatore? Come reagirebbe in un mondo a lui completamente nuovo? Il destino dei nostri paperi preferiti potrebbe dipendere dall'incontro tra questi due paperi mascherati… (PKNA universe)
1. Settant'otto anni

Ed eccomi qui con la mia prima storia in questo fandom!  
>E sì, ho voluto cimentarmi in questa piccola fan fiction (durerà solo quattro capitoli), e spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro...<br>Beh, prima di lasciarvi alla lettura ringrazio hinata 92 per avermi betato il capitolo!  
>E ora... buona lettura a tutti!<p>

**Capitolo 1: Settant'otto anni**

**Paperopoli, 1920**

"Sì Dolly, è andato tutto come previsto." fece sorridendo un papero con addosso una maschera blu aderente che gli copriva perfettamente il volto; indossava una tuta nera e rossa con una grossa cintura attorno alla vita e, sollevato dal vento che sfrecciava sulla sua macchina decapottabile, un mantello da un lato blu e dall'altro rosso.  
>"Il diamante è in mano mia." continuò Fantomius, rivolto al telefono portatile che il suo amico Copernico aveva installato sulla sua macchina. "Sarò presto a casa."<br>"Perfetto caro. Non vedo l'ora di ammirarlo." rispose la voce della sua compagna di vita e di avventure, Dolly Paprika.  
>"Tranquilla cara. Pinko ha provato a fermarmi di nuovo, ma sono troppo furbo per lui e-"<br>Il papero mascherato s'interruppe di colpo.  
>Davanti a lui, in mezzo alla strada, era come apparsa dal nulla una figura imponente, che lo costrinse a sterzare di colpo, rischiando di uscire fuori strada.<br>"Fantomius, tutto bene?" chiese preoccupata Dolly, non appena la macchina fermò la sua corsa.  
>"Sì… credo di sì…" rispose il ladro gentiluomo, massaggiandosi la testa per poi voltare lo sguardo verso la figura, che aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi. "E tu chi sei? Non sai che è pericoloso giocare in mezzo alla strada, soprattutto in piena notte?"<br>**"Oh, ma io non stavo giocando."** rispose questi, con una voce simil-robotica, che spiazzò il papero.  
>Quando fu sotto il raggio dei fari della macchina, la figura si mostrò in tutto il suo aspetto: si trattava di un enorme rapace dalle piume marroni, con delle strane polsiere a forma di spirale che sembravano essere di metallo, seguite da dei bracciali d'oro. Dietro la schiena portava un mantello viola che ricordava le ali di un'aquila. Ma la cosa che saltò subito all'occhio di Fantomius, e che forse lo spaventò per la prima volta, era il suo occhio destro, che sembrava essere di vetro blu, se non fosse per i riflessi che emanava, facendogli capire chiaramente che quell'occhio era ben in grado di vedere.<br>"C-Chi o cosa sei?" domandò il ladro, prendendo in mano un fumogeno, pronto ad usarlo. Il suo istinto gli diceva che quell'individuo era pericoloso. Ben più pericoloso della polizia.  
><strong>"Su, non c'è bisogno di comportarsi così. In fondo, siamo colleghi."<strong> rispose lui, ghignando. **"Siamo entrambi dei criminali."**  
>"Gradirei venire definito <em>'Ladro gentiluomo'<em>, grazie." replicò il papero.  
><strong>"Così simile… e allo stesso tempo così diverso."<strong>  
>"Eh?"<br>**"Ora capisco perché ti ha preso come ispirazione… e questo non fa altro che confermare i miei piani. Saluta la tua compagna, perché non la rivedrai più… a meno che lei non si dimostri incredibilmente longeva."**  
>"Non credo che ti seguirò in prigione come se niente fosse."<br>**"Prigione? E chi ha mai parlato di prigione? Ho in mente qualcosa di meglio…"**  
>Dicendo ciò, prima che Fantomius potesse fare qualcosa, afferrò il papero per il collo, sollevandolo come se niente fosse. <strong>"Ti porterò a fare un bel viaggio… molto lontano e allo stesso tempo molto vicino."<strong>  
>Subito dopo, entrambi vennero avvolti da un vortice, che fece spalancare gli occhi al ladro, il quale stava cercando di recuperare il fiato di cui quella stretta lo stava privando, poco prima che la sua vista si oscurasse.<br>In pochi secondi, l'unica cosa che restò su quella strada fu la macchina, ancora con i fari accessi e la voce di Dolly che continuava a chiamare il suo amato, senza ottenere alcuna risposta.

**Paperopoli, 1998**

"Ugh…" fece Fantomius, aprendo lentamente gli occhi. "C-Cos'è successo?"  
>Con un piccolo sforzo, si alzò in piedi, barcollando.<br>Si guardò subito intorno: si trovava in un vicolo, illuminato a malapena da un piccolo lampione, mentre una fredda brezza lo fece tremare.  
>"Dove mi ha portato quello squilibrato?"<br>Prima che potesse farsi altre domande, il rumore di un'esplosione attirò la sua attenzione.  
>Corse subito nella direzione da cui aveva sentito il botto, ma si fermò prima di uscire allo scoperto.<br>Di fronte a lui, al riparo dietro diverse macchine, c'erano decine di poliziotti intenti a sparare contro dei paperi viola, che erano sospesi in volo sopra delle strane tavole, con in mano delle pistole dalla forma bizzarra.  
>"C-Che cosa sono q-quelli?" balbettò spaventato Fantomius, indietreggiando.<br>"Cercate di resistere!" urlò un poliziotto, riparandosi giusto in tempo per evitare che un raggio luminoso sparato da quegli strani paperi lo colpisse in pieno. "Sono sicuro che arriverà tra poco!"  
>"Parlavate di me?" rispose una voce.<br>Il ladro mascherato alzò lo sguardo, giusto in tempo per vedere un lunghissimo braccio nero colpire in pieno uno di quei mostri, per poi tornare indietro dal suo proprietario, che atterrò davanti alla macchine della polizia.  
>Indossava gli stessi abiti di Fantomius, tranne per la maschera, che si limitava a coprire il bordo degli occhi, e con l'aggiunta di un berretto da marinaio che gli copriva la testa.<br>"Paperinik!" esclamarono felici gli agenti, abbassando la guardia. "Meno male! Temevamo di non farcela!"  
>"Ehi, così mi offendete. Sapete che ho occhi e orecchie in tutta la città. Un tentativo di invasione non può di certo passare inosservato."<br>"È Paperinik!" urlò uno dei paperi viola, indicandolo. "Coolflamizzatelo!"  
>Immediatamente tutti i mostri cominciarono a sparare contro il papero mascherato, che con agilità saltò di qua e di là per evitare i raggi, per poi rispondere al fuoco usando uno strano scudo rettangolare che indossava sopra il braccio destro.<br>Il suo raggio colpì alcuni degli alieni, che caddero a terra immobili.  
>"Io non riesco proprio a capire… sono anni che combatto voi Evroniani e ancora non volete ammettere che sono migliore di voi?" fece divertito Paperinik. "Stasera mi sento buono: andatevene e non vi farò male."<br>Un paio di alieni scesero a recuperare i compagni immobilizzati, guardando truci il giustiziere. "Grr… hai vinto solo questa volta, guastafeste… Ma ricordati che Evron alla fine vincerà!"  
>Dopo questa minaccia, il gruppo decollò verso il cielo, sparendo nell'oscurità della notte.<br>Fantomius per tutto il tempo era rimasto a guardare incredulo quel papero vestito quasi esattamente come lui, che si avvicinò ai poliziotti.  
>"Nessun ferito, vero?" chiese all'agente più vicino, che scosse la testa.<br>"Per fortuna no. Abbiamo seguito le tue istruzioni e abbiamo evitato accuratamente di venire colpiti da quegli strani raggi." rispose lui. "Ma senza il tuo intervento non saremmo durati molto."  
>"Dovere. In fondo, sono l'eroe di questa città, farei solo una brutta figura se lasciassi la polizia a combattere da sola, e Angus andrebbe a nozze con ciò. Ora scusate, ma vorrei fare in tempo a finire di vedere almeno il secondo tempo del derby." fece il papero mascherato, guardando un orologio.<br>Dicendo ciò alzò lo scudo verso l'alto, per poi decollare via grazie ai propulsori di quest'ultimo.  
>"Eheh… è pur sempre un paperopolese come noi." ridacchiò un agente, accedendo la radio di una macchina, che trasmetteva la diretta di una partita di calcio.<br>Fantomius restò in silenzio, per poi tornare sui suoi passi correndo.  
><em>"Che cosa significa?"<em> pensò. _"Chi era quell'impostore? E perché la polizia sembrava andarci così d'accordo? Se conosco bene Pinko, prima di accettare una mano da me avrebbe ingoiato almeno un centinaio di bocconi amari."_  
>Si fermò sotto un lampione, guardando lo scenario di fronte a sé.<br>Decine e decine di grattacieli lo circondavano, mentre a regnare sopra di essi c'era il deposito di Paperon de Paperoni che, nonostante fosse più piccolo, grazie alla collina Ammazza Motori guardava ancora dall'alto verso il basso Paperopoli.  
>"Non mi ricordavo tutti questi palazzi…" mormorò il ladro, guardandosi attorno. "Dev'essere un sogno… Sì, per forza…"<br>"Paperinik è un lestofante!" urlò una voce alle sue spalle.  
>Fantomius fece un salto, girandosi solo per ritrovarsi a vedere un oggetto a lui sconosciuto, di forma rettangolare, dentro una vetrina, dentro il quale c'era un kiwi con addosso un impermeabile giallo, che aveva appena sbattuto un pugno contro la sua scrivania. "Sono sicuro che anche l'attacco di ieri sera è stata una delle sue solite messinscene per farsi credere un eroe! Se è così, allora lo invito a mostrarsi in pubblico senza maschera! Dopotutto, se è un eroe non ha nulla da nascondere, no?"<br>Il ladro gentiluomo si avvicinò al televisore per osservare meglio. In alto a destra, a fianco alla testa di quello che immaginava fosse un giornalista, c'era la scritta _'00 Channel'_, mentre sotto il nome _'Angus Fangus'_ lo illuminò sull'identità del kiwi.  
>"Beh… sembra che anche questo Paperinik abbia i suoi nemici…" borbottò, continuando a fissare il televisore, per poi guardarsi attorno. "Però… mi chiedo da dove stiano trasmettendo questo filmato. Non vedo alcun proiettore. E inoltre… è a colori. Com'è possibile?"<br>Il papero scosse la testa. "Non importa. Devo tornare a Villa Rosa. Solo da lì potrò capire cosa sta succedendo. Senza considerare che Dolly e Copernico saranno preoccupati da morire."  
>La sua attenzione a quel punto si rivolse verso una macchina parcheggiata lì vicino.<br>Si trattava di una piccola decapottabile rossa e blu, con un semplice 313 come targa.  
>"Beh, spero che al proprietario non dispiaccia se la prendo in prestito… dopotutto, è un'emergenza."<br>Dicendo ciò saltò dentro l'abitacolo, dove con poche semplici mosse riuscì a farla partire.  
>"Villa Rosa… arrivò!" esclamò, partendo subito a tutto gas.<p>

Impiegò quasi tutta la notte per trovare la strada giusta. Con sua grande sorpresa sembrava che l'intera mappa di Paperopoli fosse stata ridisegnata completamente.  
>"Non pensavo avrei mai fatto tanta fatica a tornare a casa…" mormorò sbadigliando, mentre superava il cartello che delimitava Località Roseto. "Sono così stanco e pieno di domande che-"<br>Fantomius inchiodò di colpo, tenendo gli occhi sgranati per lo spettacolo di fronte a sé.  
>Là, dove doveva trovarsi la sua villa, ora c'era solo un mucchio di vecchie macerie, con solo un cartello a ricordare cos'erano in origine.<br>"No… No, no, no!" esclamò, saltando fuori dalla macchina e correndo nel giardino della villa, aprendo l'ormai arrugginito cancello. "Non può essere!"  
>Rallentò la sua corsa, fino a camminare lentamente, fermandosi là dove una volta c'era il portone d'ingresso.<br>"C-Cos'è successo? Sono stato via solo una notte… non può essersi ridotta in questo stato in così poco tempo! Dolly! Dolly, dove sei?!" cominciò a urlare, spostando qualche maceria, fino a scoprire un pezzo di giardino.  
>Facendo attenzione a dove metteva le mani, fece scattare un meccanismo che mostrò una maniglia, la quale fu subito presa dal ladro, che sollevandola rivelò un passaggio segreto.<br>"Speriamo si siano nascosti qui sotto…" fece, scendendo la scala.  
>Ma quando finì la discesa e accese le luci (ancora funzionanti), lo spettacolo che si presentò di fronte a lui lo lasciò stupefatto.<br>Tutti i suoi marchingegni, il suo costume… era tutto sparito.  
>"Quindi hanno scoperto anche questo posto… Dolly e Copernico non l'avrebbero mai svuotato se non fosse stato scoperto." mormorò, avanzando lentamente.<br>Fantomius si guardò intorno, cercando di trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa a lui familiare.  
>"Non hanno lasciato nulla… Ma forse…"<br>Facendo attenzione, poggiò una mano su un mattone, che rientrò nel muro, facendo scorrere una sezione di esso lateralmente, che rivelò una stanza nascosta.  
>Il ladro tirò fuori da sotto la calzamaglia un accendino, con il quale accese una candela che era all'ingresso della stanza, grazie alla quale riuscì a illuminarla.<br>Al suo interno, oltre a una piccola cassaforte, ben conservati dentro delle buste c'erano diversi vestiti.  
>"Fortunatamente, Copernico aveva pensato anche a una situazione del genere… Spero solo che stia bene…"<br>Togliendo le ragnatele che coprivano tutto, prese i vestiti, cambiandosi subito nei panni di Lord Quackett, in abiti non eleganti.  
>"Così passerò più inosservato. Se hanno scoperto questo posto, è probabile che sappiano anche della mia identità segreta…"<br>Dopo aver nascosto il suo costume sotto i vestiti, in maniera tale da non risultare visibile, tornò allo scoperto, richiudendo dietro di sé il passaggio segreto.  
>Fu allora che l'alba del nuovo giorno lo illuminò.<br>"Ora comincio davvero a chiedermi… dove sono finito?"

Ritornò in città con la macchina rubata, riuscendo incredibilmente a ritrovare il vicolo dove l'aveva presa, lasciandola lì e nascondendo nel cruscotto qualche banconota per il proprietario, dopodiché si allontanò a piedi, intenzionato a scoprire qualcosa di più su quello che stava succedendo.  
>Si inoltrò nel centro della città, che cominciava a riempirsi di pendolari agitati.<br>"Ennesima invasione aliena sventata da Paperinik!" sentì urlare uno strillone che distribuiva giornali.  
>"Ehi!" lo chiamò Quackett. "Quanto costa quel giornale?"<br>"Un dollaro signore."  
>"Uh, piuttosto caro…" commentò il papero, tirando fuori una banconota da cinque dollari, che lasciò al ragazzo. "Il resto tienilo come mancia."<br>"Wow! Grazie mille!" rispose lui, consegnandogli il quotidiano, per poi allontanarsi.  
>Il ladro gentiluomo aprì il giornale, ma si fermò subito sulla prima pagina.<br>Sentì subito il respiro venirgli meno, e fu costretto ad appoggiarsi a un lampione per non cadere.  
>"C-Che cosa significa?" fece, tornando a guardare la pagina.<br>Sotto la scritta _'Papersera'_, la data riportata era l'8 giugno 1998… settant'otto anni più tardi di quello che credeva.  
>"Dev'essere uno scherzo…" mormorò. "DEVE esserlo… se così non fosse… Dolly… Copernico… Tutte le persone che conosco…"<br>Fantomius si rimise in piedi. "Però… questo spiegherebbe tutto… perché la villa è a pezzi… e perché nessuno chiama questo Paperinik con il nome di Fantomius…"  
>"Largo!" urlò una voce, poco prima che un paperotto su uno skateboard gli passasse accanto, seguito subito da altri due paperi identici a lui.<br>Lord Quackett, colto di sorpresa, perse l'equilibrio e cadde definitivamente a terra.  
>I tre paperotti si fermarono subito, tornando sui loro passi.<br>"Tutto bene signore?" chiese uno di loro, che aveva una maglietta nera come gli altri due, con un semplice berretto rosso a differenziarlo.  
>"S-Sì… tranquilli… ho avuto botte ben peggiori." rispose lui, rialzandosi.<br>"Ci scusi, non era nostra intenzione farla cadere." fece un altro, che il ladro intuì essere il fratello gemello, come anche il terzo.  
>"Tranquilli… ero io ad essere distratto. Piuttosto, come mai tutta quella fretta?"<br>"Stiamo andando a scuola e non vogliamo arrivare in ritardo, altrimenti rischiamo una punizione una volta tornati a casa."  
>"Allora andate. Non voglio di certo esserne io il responsabile. Inoltre sono un po' ostico alle punizioni." ridacchiò. "Solo, un informazione: per caso avete mai sentito nominare Copernico Pitagorico o Dolly Papera?"<br>"Pitagorico? Forse ha a che fare con Archimede." rispose uno dei tre paperotti, tirando fuori dalla tasca un foglietto, su cui scrisse qualcosa. "Ecco, questo è il suo indirizzo. Per l'altra persona… mi spiace, mai sentita."  
>"Capisco. Vi ringrazio." replicò lui, sorridendo triste. "Lo immaginavo…" mormorò.<br>"Tutto bene?"  
>"Sì. Mi stavo solo perdendo nei ricordi, nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Ora andate, vi ho già fatto perdere troppo tempo."<br>I tre paperi annuirono, per poi riprendere la loro corsa.  
>Fantomius tornò a osservare il foglio lasciatogli.<br>"Archimede Pitagorico… Inventore e ripara tutto… Direi che ha mantenuto la tradizione di famiglia, se è parente di Copernico. Piuttosto… come farò a trovarlo?"  
>"Difficoltà con le mappe?" chiese una voce alle sue spalle.<br>Lui si girò subito, ritrovandosi a guardare una papera più alta del normale, che indossava un completo viola e aveva i capelli color paglia raccolti indietro.  
>"S-Sì, non mi dispiacerebbe… sono stato fuori città per un po' e non riesco più a trovarmici…" fece, temendo di essere stato sentito, mentre consegnava il foglio per farglielo leggere.<br>"Oh, Archimede, eh? Sì, so dove si trova, ci sono stata anche un paio di volte… il mio phon mi ha dato parecchi problemi in passato… È fortunato, basta che va dritto da questa parte. Troverà facilmente il suo laboratorio."  
>"Grazie mille! È stata molto gentile, signorina…"<br>"… Lyla Lay." si presentò. "E lei invece è?"  
>Quackett sussultò. Non poteva presentarsi con il suo vero nome. Anche se non fossero stati a conoscenza della sua identità segreta, se si trovava davvero nel futuro sarebbe risultato alquanto strano.<br>"Mi chiamo… Oliver Duck, piacere." rispose infine, dicendo i primi due nomi che gli vennero in mente.


	2. Il ritorno di Fantomius

**Capitolo 02: Il ritorno di Fantomius**

* * *

><p>"Uhm… direi che non ci sono dubbi, sono arrivato." mormorò Lord Quackett, guardando l'enorme cartello con sopra scritto <em>'Archimede Pitagorico'<em>, affiancata da una curiosa costruzione, che in origine doveva essere stata una casa, ma che ora, a causa di tutti gli oggetti che spuntavano fuori da essa e che il ladro non aveva mai visto prima, sembrava più un ammasso di metalli e cose indefinite.  
>Si avvicinò cautamente al campanello, restando qualche secondo a pensare. Se era come Copernico, disturbarlo poteva significare rischiare di provocare un'esplosione.<br>Scosse la testa e premette il bottone. Nessun suono uscì da esso.  
>"Eh?" fece lui, ripetendo il gesto diverse volte.<br>Stava per premere di nuovo il bottone quando la porta si aprì di colpo.  
>"Ho sentito, ho sentito, non c'è bisogno di insistere!" urlò un aquilotto dai capelli biondi, tenendosi la testa tra le mani.<br>"S-Salve…" disse Fantomius, guardandolo incredulo. Era la fotocopia di Copernico, salvò l'età e il colore dei capelli.  
>"Oh… un nuovo cliente… ecco perché hai insistito. Dovrei scriverlo sopra che il campanello suona direttamente nelle mie orecchie grazie ai miei nuovi micro auricolari…"<br>"Sì, direi che sei senza dubbio tu." esclamò Quackett, sorridendogli.  
>"Ci conosciamo?"<br>"Temo di no, però io sono un grande amico di un tuo parente."  
>"Davvero? Mio padre o mio nipote?"<br>Il papero mascherato ridacchiò. "Forse non ci crederai, ma tuo padre l'ho visto solo una volta, quando Copernico lo ha portato da noi per presentarci suo nipote."  
>"C-Copernico? Il mio bis nonno?" ripeté Archimede, guardando sorpreso il papero di fronte a lui. "Ma è vissuto a inizio secolo, non puoi averlo conosciuto."<br>"Credo di potermi fidare di te. Dopotutto, sei suo nipote. Posso entrare?"  
>"Uh? Oh, certo… Edi, fa un po' di spazio per piacere!"<br>Sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Lord, un piccolo robottino con una lampadina al posto della testa saltò giù da un tavolo, andando a premere un bottone sopra un oggetto, che risucchiò subito tutto quanto, lasciando il laboratorio vuoto.  
>"Il mio nuovo miniaturizzatore." spiegò Archimede, prendendo due sedie. "Così perdo molto meno tempo a sistemare a fine giornata. Allora, in che rapporti sei con mio nonno?"<br>"Diciamo che sono un suo caro amico. Quello che sto per dirti ti lascerà probabilmente sorpreso… ma diamine, lo sono anch'io!"  
>"Difficile. Con quello che è successo di recente in questa città, c'è ben poco in grado di meravigliarmi."<br>"Vengo dal passato. Più precisamente dal 1920."  
>Archimede lo guardò incredulo.<br>"Dici sul serio?"  
>"Già. Ieri notte mentre tornavo a casa ho avuto un incontro poco piacevole con una persona, che mi ha fatto perdere i sensi. Quando mi sono svegliato, mi sono ritrovato in questa città, che si chiama come la mia ma è ben diversa. Inoltre sono tornato a casa mia e l'ho trovata demolita, e quello che era rimasto era in stato d'abbandono da diversi anni."<br>"Allora tu devi essere… Lord Quackett, il suo amico di vecchia data!" esclamò l'inventore. "Mio nonno ha scritto di te in un suo diario."  
>"Lo immagino. Per questo voglio ritrovare quel tipo che mi ha portato qui. A meno che tu non sia in grado di farmi tornare direttamente al mio tempo."<br>Archimede chiuse gli occhi.  
>"Fino a qualche anno fa, non avrei avuto alcuna difficoltà. Ma sfortunatamente, negli ultimi tempi, qualunque mia invenzione riguardante il tempo non funziona. E non è solo un mio problema. Ho sentito un mio amico inventore, che ha costruito una vera e propria macchina del tempo, e anche lui non riesce più a farla funzionare. C'è una qualche interferenza."<br>"Allora io come ho fatto a finire qui? Ieri ero nel 1920 e oggi nel 1998! Settant'otto anni mi paiono un po' troppi per passare inosservati!"  
>"Posso solo immaginare che chi ti ha portato qui sia il responsabile delle interferenze."<br>Archimede restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi alzarsi.  
>"Conosco una sola persona che potrebbe aiutarti… ma sfortunatamente non la sento da un po'. Inoltre, mi scoccerebbe infastidirlo visto tutto quello che ha da fare."<br>"È per caso questo famoso Paperinik di cui sento continuamente parlare da quando sono arrivato?"  
>L'aquilotto annuì, girandosi verso la finestra.<br>"Già. Per anni sono stato io a fornirgli le sue armi e ad aiutarlo. Ma a quanto pare, ha preferito non coinvolgermi nella sua battaglia più importante e pericolosa."  
>Qualckett ridacchiò, attirando l'attenzione dell'inventore.<br>"Vedo che in quasi un secolo, le cose non sono cambiate." fece, portandosi una mano sotto i vestiti.  
>"Cosa intendi dir-"<br>Archimede si interruppe quando il papero poggiò sul tavolo il suo costume di Fantomius.  
>"Tuo nonno mi ha aiutato a vestire i panni di Fantomius." spiegò sorridendo. "Era il mio fidato complice."<br>"F-F-Fantomius?!" esclamò incredulo l'altro, avvicinandosi per osservare meglio il costume. "Tu sei il famoso ladro gentiluomo?!"  
>"In penne e ossa." replicò lui. "Ma non mi sembri sconvolto per aver scoperto di tuo nonno."<br>"Perché ne ero già a conoscenza. Ho trovato qualche tempo fa il suo diario segreto, ma non ha mai fatto il tuo nome. A tutt'oggi nessuno è a conoscenza della tua identità segreta."  
>"Questo mi solleva. Ma credo sia comunque meglio se continuo a usare un nome falso finché resto qui, vero?"<br>"Sì, sarebbe meglio."  
>"Allora, come posso contattare Paperinik?" domandò Quackett, nascondendo nuovamente il costume.<br>"Non saprei… di solito era lui a venire da me. Però…"  
>"Però?"<br>"Beh, c'è il suo migliore amico. Lui dovrebbe saperti aiutare a metterti in contatto con lui. È l'unico a conoscere la sua identità segreta, almeno, credo."  
>"Fantastico! Dove posso trovarlo?"<br>"Sei fortunato, abita qui vicino e-"  
>"Archimede!" urlò una voce fuori dalla casa.<br>"Anzi, direi che non dovrai fare molta strada. È lui!" esclamò l'inventore, andando ad aprire la porta.  
>Subito dopo tornò indietro, seguito da un papero vestito da marinaio, con un berretto incredibilmente simile a quello indossato da Paperinik.<br>"Ciao Paperino." lo salutò Archimede. "Credevo che a quest'ora dovessi essere al lavoro."  
>"Ci sarei andato, ma a quanto pare qualcuno ha avuto la brillante idea di rubarmi la macchina e riportarmela con i cavi danneggiati e quasi senza benzina. E oltre al danno, ha voluto farmi la beffa di lasciarmi dieci miseri dollari come rimborso!"<br>Archimede ascoltò le sue lamentele, osservando con un occhio il suo ospite del passato sbiancare, mentre alle spalle del nuovo arrivato lo intimava con un dito a non dire nulla.  
>"Davvero qualcuno ha avuto il coraggio di rubarti la 313?" domandò, guardandolo fintamente incredulo.<br>"Già… anch'io ne sono rimasto sorpreso, credimi."  
>Solo allora Paperino sembrò accorgersi dell'altro papero, che guardò leggermente sorpreso.<br>"Salve." lo salutò Quackett, porgendoli la mano. "Oliver Duck."  
>"Paolino Paperino." rispose l'altro, stringendogli la mano, dopo un secondo di esitazione.<br>"Capiti a proposito Paperino." intervenne Archimede. "Oliver aveva appunto bisogno del tuo aiuto."  
>"Davvero? Come mai?"<br>"Vorrebbe contattare Paperinik per una questione abbastanza importante. Garantisco io per lui."  
>"Oh… Questo potrebbe essere un problema…" rispose lui. "Ultimamente non sono riuscito a sentirlo nemmeno io. Con quasi un'invasione al giorno, non ha molto tempo per gli amici…"<br>"So di chiedere molto, ma mi servirebbe il suo aiuto, è fondamentale. Archimede mi ha detto che è l'unico in grado di farlo."  
>"Mi spiace, ma a meno che non sia più importante di un'invasione aliena o qualcos'altro che mette a rischio il pianeta, dubito che il mio amico possa intervenire. Ed è meglio non mentirgli, credimi."<br>Dicendo ciò si girò verso l'amico inventore. "Ti chiedo scusa per il poco preavviso, ma potresti sistemarmi la macchina per stasera? Devo uscire con Paperina e sai com'è…"  
>Archimede ridacchiò.<br>"Tranquillo, capisco perfettamente. Ora ti conviene andare, o Angus ti farà impazzire più del solito oggi."  
>"Già… se non fosse che è un buon lavoro, me ne sarei già andato. Scusate, ma ora devo scappare."<br>Detto ciò corse fuori, lasciando gli altri due nuovamente da soli.  
>"Non è andata come speravo." ammise Archimede. "Ma non posso nemmeno dargli torto… Immagino che i falsi allarmi siano parecchi…"<br>Quackett restò in silenzio.  
>"Paperinik è un eroe, no?" domandò, intrecciando le dita delle mani.<br>"Sì. Ha avuto qualche diverbio con la polizia in passato, ma è tutto sistemato ora."  
>"Quindi, se dovesse succedere qualcosa, interverrebbe, vero?"<br>"Dove vuoi arrivare?"  
>Il Lord si alzò in piedi.<br>"Archimede, ho un favore da chiederti come amico del tuo bis nonno!" esclamò, tirando nuovamente fuori il costume. "I miei marchingegni sono ormai datati per quest'epoca, perciò vorrei che tu sottoponessi il mio costume a una revisione e a un aggiornamento!"  
>"Cosa? Non vorrai-"<br>"Se Paperinik non vuole aiutarmi… allora Fantomius lo costringerà a mostrarsi!" disse serio. "Ma credo che dei banali stivaletti a molla e dei gas fumogeni non lo impensieriranno di certo."  
>"Fammi capire: tu vuoi mostrarti nei panni di un ladro che non si vede da ormai ottant'anni solo per far uscire allo scoperto Paperinik? Tu non puoi saperlo, ma Paperinik si è basato sul tuo alter ego per crearsi il suo."<br>"Lo so. L'ho incontrato questa notte, anche se lui non mi ha visto. Ti lascio immaginare la mia sorpresa nel rendermi conto che aiutava la polizia e che questa non cercava di arrestarlo."  
>Archimede si portò indietro gli occhiali, che oscurarono i suoi occhi grazie al riflesso della luce.<br>"Sai, di solito non aiuto a compiere furti o robe simili. Ho avuto degli episodi in passato che mi hanno portato a rifiutare simili lavori. Tu però sei un amico di mio nonno… e se lui si fidava di te, perché non dovrei farlo io?"  
>L'inventore sorrise, per poi rivolgersi al suo assistente. "Edi, metti alla porta il cartello <em>'Invenzioni in corso'<em> e tira fuori i vecchi progetti PK! È ora di rimettersi all'opera e di dimostrare che non sono da meno di mio nonno!"  
>Poi si rivolse a Quackett. "Dammi un giorno solo, e stasera Fantomius tornerà di nuovo nei cieli di Paperopoli!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Brr… Sarà anche giugno, ma la notte fa sempre freddo!" esclamò Paperinik, avvolgendosi con il mantello, mentre osservava dalla cima di un palazzo le strade sotto di lui. "Qualche novità, Uno?"<br>**"****Nessuna socio."** rispose una voce robotica proveniente dal suo scudo. **"Una notte perfettamente tranquilla e-"**  
>Uno s'interruppe, mentre il papero mascherato sospirò.<br>"Quante volte farai ancora l'errore di dire quella frase?" domandò ironico. "Di cosa si tratta? Evroniani? Altri criminali del futuro? Alieni casuali? Semplici ladri?"  
><strong>"<strong>**Ecco… devo dire che al momento non saprei risponderti, socio… i miei sensori stanno cercando di analizzare la situazione e-"**  
>"Meno giri di parole e dimmi dove devo andare."<br>**"****Al deposito di tuo zio."**  
>"Quindi sono o i Bassotti o Amelia." disse lui, decollando subito in direzione della collina Ammazza Motori.<br>Giunse in pochi minuti e atterrò in mezzo a due macchine della polizia.  
>"Cos'abbiamo agenti?" domandò, ricevendo sguardi increduli. "Beh? Sembra che abbiate visto un fantasma!"<br>"Ecco… noi credevamo che fossi tu il responsabile di questa situazione…" disse uno dei poliziotti. "De Paperoni ci ha chiamato dicendo che _tu_ hai attaccato il deposito e che stai minacciando di rubare la sua Numero Uno."  
>"Come? È diventato completamente senile? Stavo facendo il mio solito giro di perlustrazione."<br>"Ma allora chi c'è con lui?"  
>"Ovviamente è tutta una sua messinscena!" intervenne una voce orribilmente familiare al super eroe, che si girò per ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con Angus Fangus e il suo immancabile compagno Camera 9.<br>"Ne so quanto te Angus, perciò è inutile che tenti di screditarmi nuovamente." disse freddamente lui.  
>"Sta uscendo qualcuno dalla finestra!" urlò un agente, facendo girare tutti i presenti.<br>Infatti dall'unica finestra del deposito una figura si sporse fuori oscurando la luce interna, per poi puntare qualcosa contro l'antenna sul tetto, lanciando un cavo che si avvolse attorno ad essa. Poi, con agilità, si lanciò nel vuoto, riavvolgendo la fune che lo trascinò così sul tetto.  
>"Presto, i fari!" urlò un poliziotto, mentre dalle macchine i suoi colleghi tiravano fuori le luci, che puntarono verso il tetto, accendendole.<br>"Che cosa…?" esclamò Paperinik, sorpreso quanto tutti gli altri presenti, ad esclusione di Angus, che sorrise.  
>"Questa non me la posso perdere! Stai riprendendo, Camera 9?" chiese al cameraman, che fece il segno dell'okay con una mano.<br>Sul tetto del deposito, con in mano la Numero Uno, un papero vestito esattamente come Paperinik salvo che per la maschera blu e che avvolgeva completamente la testa, sorrise.  
>"Vedo che finalmente ti sei fatto vivo, Paperinik!" esclamò ad alta voce, per poi lasciare cadere la moneta sul tetto. "Sapevo che derubare il papero più ricco del mondo sarebbe servito a qualcosa!"<br>"Chi sei? E perché indossi il mio costume?!"  
>"Il tuo costume?" ripeté il ladro. "Stai facendo un grave errore. Sei <em>tu<em> a indossare il mio costume, non il contrario!"  
>"Eh?"<br>"Ascolta attentamente, Paperinik! E anche voi, paperopolesi! Il mio nome è Fantomius, il ladro gentiluomo… e sono tornato!"


	3. Ogni fine non è altro che un inizio

**Capitolo 03: Ogni fine non è altro che un inizio**

_"Caro, come mai non hai mai derubato il deposito di de Paperoni?" domandò Dolly, guardando il gioiello che il suo amato le aveva appena offerto._  
><em>"Non sarebbe divertente. È ancora in giro per il mondo, e ora ci sono solo i suoi parenti, che non mi sembrano i soliti ricconi. Aspetterò il suo ritorno e poi, se ne varrà la pena, farò il mio furto ai suoi danni." rispose Quackett, togliendosi la maschera.<em>

Erano questi i pensieri di Fantomius, mentre osservava le auto della polizia ai piedi della collina.  
>Aveva messo a dormire Paperone con un semplice spray. Per sua fortuna lo aveva confuso per il suo autonominato erede, quindi aveva abbassato la guardia.<br>Tuttavia non aveva immaginato la sua resistenza: non appena aveva poggiato le mani su quella monetina tenuta rigorosamente da parte, il vecchio papero (di cui, sinceramente, si domandava come potesse essere ancora così arzillo, vista la sua veneranda età) si era svegliato di colpo, cercando di colpirlo con quella spingarda vecchia quanto lui.  
>Voleva attirare l'attenzione di Paperinik e c'era riuscito.<br>"F-Fantomius?" ripeté l'eroe mascherato. "Non prendermi in giro! Non esiste più da molto prima che io indossassi i suoi vecchi abiti!"  
>"Eppure sono qui. E sono quello vero, al vostro servizio." rispose lui, inchinandosi elegantemente.<br>"Fantomius? Il famoso ladro degli anni venti?!" domandò Angus, senza far sparire il suo ghigno. "Oh, sento odore di scoop del secolo! Ed è pure la fotocopia di Paperinik!"  
>"Se è come dici…" continuò Pikappa, ignorando il giornalista. "Come mai ti sei fatto vivo solo adesso?"<br>"Se sei così curioso di scoprirlo… perché non mi insegui?"  
>Dicendo ciò saltò verso l'alto con i suoi stivali a molla, per poi lanciare con una pistola una fune la cui cima si arrotolò attorno al un lampione.<br>Superando tutti i presenti, il ladro mascherato volò sopra le loro teste, atterrando sopra il cornicione di una casa e girandosi nuovamente.  
>"Vediamo se sei all'altezza del tuo originale!" esclamò, per poi premere un tasto sulla sua cintura.<br>Come un palloncino gonfiabile, una piccola elica uscì dalla schiena della tuta, permettendo così al ladro di volare via.  
>"Lo inseguo io! Voi pensate a calmare Paperone, che sarà di certo su tutte le furie!" ordinò Paperinik, per poi volargli dietro usando i propulsori dell'Extransformer.<br>"Fantomius?" fece un agente, ancora incredulo. "In centrale abbiamo ancora qualcosa su di lui, ma pensavamo che ormai fosse sparito per sempre… sono passati quasi ottant'anni dalla sua ultima apparizione…"  
>"Chi se ne importa?" esclamò Angus, prendendo per il colletto Camera 9 e cominciando a trascinarselo dietro a forza. "Io ho il mio scoop ad aspettarmi in redazione, giusto giusto per l'edizione del mattino!"<p>

Una ragazza entrò in casa, poggiando il cappello sull'appendiabiti.  
>Si diresse in sala, dove trovò la televisione accesa su 00 Channel.<br>"Nonno?" chiamò, guardandosi in giro. "Quante volte ti ho detto di non lasciare la tel-"  
>"LO SAPEVO!" urlò una voce che fece spaventare la ragazza, mentre da una porta usciva un vecchio signore con addosso un impermeabile da detective, logorato dal tempo, agitando in alto il suo bastone. "Lo sapevo che Fantomius non poteva essere sparito così come se niente fosse!"<br>"Di che stai parlando nonno?" domandò la ragazza, guardando il parente come se fosse impazzito… beh, non che ai suoi occhi non lo fosse.  
>"Fantomius è riapparso stanotte!" continuò suo nonno, indicando il televisore.<br>"Sarà il solito impostore o nemico di Paperinik."  
>"No, no, riconoscerei la sua voce ovunque! È lo stesso Fantomius con cui ho avuto a che fare settant'otto anni fa! E ora posso finalmente arrestarlo!"<br>"Ex commissario Pinko!" gridò la ragazza. "Tu non ti muoverai di qui, non da solo!"  
>"E allora accompagnami! Catturare Fantomius è stato l'obiettivo di tutta la mia vita! Credevo che non ci sarei più riuscito, ma ora eccolo lì, a beffeggiarsi di nuovo dell'autorità e del suo stesso successore!"<br>La ragazza sospirò.  
>"Roh, per favore. È lui, ne sono sicuro." continuò Pinko, guardando seriamente la nipote. "Non so come sia possibile, ma è lui. Lo riconoscerei tra mille. Quella maschera… è la sua."<br>Roh lo guardò, per poi sospirare nuovamente.  
>"E va bene, ti porto io in giro con il mio sidecar. Ma se ti è sfuggito quando eri al pieno delle tue forze, dubito che ora tu possa riuscire a fare qualcosa."<br>"Questo lo vedremo."

Fantomius si girò, notando che Paperinik non era più al suo inseguimento.  
>"Pare… che di mio abbia ereditato solo il costume." mormorò, fermandosi sopra il tetto di un palazzo. "Mi sono lasciato trasportare… ma dopotutto, non sono mai stato in grado di tirarmi indietro di fronte a una sfida."<br>"Si, in effetti è una cosa che ti accomuna con il vero Fantomius." rispose una voce alle sue spalle, che lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
>In piedi sopra una macchina volante rossa, Paperinik lo osservava serio.<br>Il ladro mascherato non resistette alla tentazione di sorridere. Per la prima volta poteva dire di trovarsi in difficoltà… ed era contento che colui che era riuscito a metterlo in tale situazione altri non era che il suo erede.  
>"Sai com'è, sono cose che capitano, quando ti ritrovi in un posto mai visto prima… o almeno, non visto da molto tempo. Mi hai sorpreso però. Pensavo di averti seminato un po' di tempo fa."<br>"Ho occhi e orecchie in tutta la città. Non ti ho perso di vista un secondo." rispose lui, per poi puntargli contro l'Extransformer. "Ora, saltiamo i convenevoli e dimmi chi diamine sei. Quello di Fantomius, per quanto famoso, non è un costume poi tanto usato. Utilizzano direttamente il mio."  
>"Vedo che la presunzione è la stessa. A Villa Rosa ho notato che il mio vecchio nascondiglio era stato svuotato. Sei tu il responsabile?"<br>Paperinik sgranò gli occhi. Quella era un'informazione di cui nessuno, neppure Uno, era a conoscenza, a parte l'eroe stesso.  
>"Sorpreso?" domandò divertito Fantomius. "Sono stato a Villa Rosa neanche un giorno fa. Speravo di scoprire cosa mi era successo… beh, di certo non immaginavo di essere finito nel futuro."<br>"Come fai a sapere di Villa Rosa?" esclamò Paperinik. "Nessuno dovrebbe esserne a conoscenza!"  
>"Nessuno… a parte il suo proprietario. Ho fatto costruire io i passaggi segreti, e ce ne sono diversi di cui tu non hai scoperto ancora l'esistenza."<br>**"Di che cosa sta parlando, socio?"** chiese la voce di Uno. **"Villa Rosa non è altro che un vecchio rudere dopo che è stato fatto saltare in aria da Gastone Paperone."**  
>"Beh, diciamo che non è sempre stato così. Ti racconterò tutto più tardi. Ora, se non ti spiace, avrei una piccola questione personale di cui occuparmi."<br>"E quella voce a chi apparteneva?" domandò Quackett, facendosi serio. "È dannatamente simile alla sua, anche se non trasmette la stessa sensazione di pericolo."  
>Paperinik si voltò verso di lui. "La sua?"<br>"La persona che probabilmente mi ha portato qui. Aveva un voce distorta, e uno strano occhio di vetro."  
>L'eroe restò a fissarlo, per poi sussurrare qualcosa al suo scudo. Pochi secondi dopo, da esso uscì un raggio verde, che creò l'ologramma di un rapace antropomorfo.<br>"È lui!" esclamò l'altro, indicandolo. "È stato lui a prendermi!"  
>"Il Razziatore…" mormorò Paperinik. "Ma allora… tu sei davvero l'autentico Fantomius!"<br>"Oh, adesso finalmente mi credi?"  
>"Sono stato anch'io nel futuro per ragioni legate a questo tipaccio. So bene cosa si prova." replicò, facendo sparire l'ologramma.<br>"Quindi avevo ragione. È lui il responsabile, vero?"  
>"Già…"<br>Mentre diceva ciò, il cruscotto della sua macchina si aprì. "Forza, salta su. Ti porto in un posto dove potremo parlare tranquilli."  
>"Spero non la centrale."<br>"Non credere che io sia poi in così ottimi rapporti con la polizia. Sono un eroe indipendente e ho pestato loro i piedi diverse volte. Collaboriamo, ma non sono al loro servizio."  
>Fantomius ridacchiò, per poi saltare anche lui sulla macchina, affiancandosi a Paperinik. "È bello sentirtelo dire. Temevo che ormai il mio costume fosse ridotto ad affrontare paperi viola volanti e arrestare ladruncoli da due soldi."<br>"Oh, non sai quanto mi piacerebbe che fosse così…" replicò l'altro, per poi sedersi sul posto di guida. "Dimmi, a che velocità sei abituato ad andare?"  
>"Beh… il mio carro mobile può raggiungere ben 40 chilometri orari e-"<br>Fantomius non riuscì a finire la frase che si ritrovò schiacciato sul sedile, mentre la P-Kar sfrecciò a tutta velocità tra i palazzi, evitandoli come se niente fosse.  
>"Ehm… temo allora che starai leggermente male…"<br>"S-Sapevo che la tecnologia si è evoluta non poco… ma non mi aspettavo fino a questo punto!" riuscì ad esclamare, mentre la macchina si dirigeva verso un alto grattacielo viola.  
>Riuscendo, per qualche motivo sconosciuto, a non venire vista da nessuno, l'auto entrò dentro uno dei piani, le cui finestre si aprirono per lasciarla passare.<br>La P-Kar atterrò sulle ruote, lasciando subito uscire Fantomius, che si appoggiò sopra essa.  
>"Ugh… Preferisco il mio vecchio carro mobile… non sarà così veloce, ma lo preferisco…"<br>**"Uhm… Avevo ancora qualche speranza che fosse un difetto video, ma vedo che non è così. È proprio la tua fotocopia, socio."** disse una voce che lo fece girare.  
>Lord Quackett era solito rimanere impassibile, ma in quel folle giorno ne stava vedendo davvero tante, forse troppe per i suoi gusti. Di fronte a lui c'era un'enorme sfera verde, con all'interno la testa galleggiante di un papero, dello stesso colore, che lo guardava curioso.<br>"Riesci a confermare che non è del nostro tempo?" chiese Paperinik per nulla sorpreso dalla strana presenza, uscendo anche lui dalla macchina.  
><strong>"Ho cominciato le analisi dal momento in cui è salito sulla P-Kar. Dice il vero."<strong>  
>"Ma perché mai il Razziatore dovrebbe portarmi un possibile alleato?" si chiese l'eroe. "Inoltre, credevo fosse in prigione…"<br>"Scusa… ma non ti spaventa nemmeno un po' questa… cosa?" domandò il ladro.  
>"Eh? No, no, lui è solo Uno."<br>"E gli altri dove sono?"  
><strong>"Sgrunt! Si vede che è il tuo predecessore! La stessa identica pessima battuta!"<strong> sbottò offesa l'intelligenza artificiale. "Per tua informazione, sono un avanzato computer dotato di volontà propria."  
>"Computer?"<br>"È inutile Uno, ai suoi tempi i computer non esistevano nemmeno come fantasia."  
>"A-Allora… questa è la tua base segreta?" chiese Fantomius, cercando di allontanarsi dalla sfera verde, salvo vederla moltiplicarsi in ogni schermo presente.<br>"Già. Anche se mi sono trasferito qui da relativamente poco tempo. Sai, affrontare un'invasione aliena richiede qualcosa di più di qualche maschera."  
>"Immagino… allora, come hai scoperto i segreti di Villa Rosa? Dubito avrei detto a qualcuno del suo segreto."<br>Paperinik ridacchiò, mentre anche Uno si mostrava curioso. Dopotutto, non aveva mai sentito la storia di come era nato il suo compagno di avventure.  
>"Vediamo… direi che è stato un colpo di fortuna dentro la sfortuna." rispose lui. "Ho ricevuto una lettera che mi diceva che l'avevo vinta a una lotteria ma, sfortunatamente, in realtà era un premio di mio cugino Gastone, anche se lui non l'ha mai scoperto. Lì trovai un tuo diario, dove avevi annotato tutti i tuoi segreti, tranne la tua vera identità, anche se non ci misi molto a scoprirla. Tranquillo, non ho rivelato a nessuno il tuo segreto. Trovai anche il tuo costume e alcuni tuoi vecchi congegni, e inizialmente li usai per vendicarmi di alcuni torti subiti. Poi, piano piano, iniziai ad aiutare le persone. E così finii col diventare l'eroe di questa città."<br>"Un mio diario, eh? Avevo cominciato a scriverne uno, ma mi limitavo a descrivere le mie avventure in terza persona, così da non far capire chi fosse l'autore."  
>"Angus pagherebbe oro per sapere queste cose." fece una voce, mentre una porta si apriva, lasciando entrare una papera.<br>"Lyla! Come mai da queste parti?" chiese sorpreso e allo stesso tempo felice Paperinik, mentre Fantomius la guardava incredulo.  
>"Ho ricevuto un messaggio anonimo che mi diceva di entrare nell'ascensore. Il tuo misterioso socio, che come al solito non si farà vedere, immagino."<br>Solo in quel momento il ladro si rese conto che Uno era sparito non appena quella papera era entrata.  
>"Dovevo immaginarlo. Beh, mi ha solo anticipato, ti avrei chiamato a breve. Immagino tu sia già a conoscenza della situazione, no?"<br>"Posso suppore che il Razziatore abbia fatto un viaggio negli anni Venti. Forse pensava che portandolo qui ti avrebbe cancellato, ma fortunatamente non è andata così."  
>"Scusa… ma tu chi sei?"<br>"Lyla Lay, giornalista di 00 Channel e agente della Tempolizia. E, tranquillo, ci occupiamo solo di criminali che giocano con il tempo."  
>"Ah… meno male, temevo di dover scappare subito dopo aver incontrato una così bella papera." fece lui, prendendole e baciandole la mano.<br>"Dolly potrebbe prenderla male se lo dovesse scoprire, sai?" ridacchiò Paperinik. "Inoltre, senza offesa Lyla, ma dubito che potreste essere molto compatibili."  
>"Tranquillo Paperinik. Sai che per me la mia natura non è un problema."<br>"Ho paura a chiedere spiegazioni... e inoltre qualcosa mi dice che non mi risponderesti, vero? Mi hanno detto che venendo dal passato è meglio che io non scopra troppe cose sul futuro. Solo una domanda: tu sei a conoscenza della sua vera identità?"  
>La giornalista sembrò sorpresa, guardando l'amico mascherato, che decise di intervenire al suo posto.<br>"Sì, ma lo ha scoperto da sola. Perché?"  
>"Giusto per sapere se potevo parlare liberamente… Paolino Paperino."<br>Paperinik sgranò gli occhi.  
>"Come-"<br>"Non sono Fantomius per niente. Credi davvero che io, tra tutti, non sia in grado di distinguere la differenza tra le tue identità? Ho avuto il primo sospetto quando ci siamo incontrati ieri da Archimede, vista la tua reazione quando mi hai visto, e me ne hai dato la conferma quando hai detto che sapevi chi ero. Inoltre, piccola critica: il cappello è lo stesso."  
>Dicendo ciò, si tolse la maschera, rivelando il suo volto. "Lord John Lamont Quackett al vostro servizio."<br>"Pensavo avessi detto di chiamarti Oliver Duck." ridacchiò Lyla, mentre anche Paperinik si toglieva la maschera.  
>"Non potevo di certo presentarmi con il mio vero nome."<br>"Allora… credi di poterlo riportare al suo tempo?" chiese Paperino, guardando l'amica.  
>"Ho già richiesto l'autorizzazione ai miei superiori. Sarà questione di poco e-"<br>La papera s'interruppe portandosi una mano sulla fronte, per poi sospirare. "Scusate, ma devo tornare in studio. Angus sta sbraitando di nuovo contro di te, e se non intervengo finirà con il scrivere un servizio dove dirà che tu e Fantomius siete la stessa persona."  
>"Pensavo l'avesse già fatto. Quell'Angus riesce ancora a sorprendermi!"<br>Lyla si mise a ridere. "Dirò al capo che hai avuto un imprevisto in famiglia… e in un certo senso è così. Ti farò sapere quando sarò pronta per il viaggio."  
>Dicendo ciò tornò indietro sui suoi passi, e non appena fu scomparsa, Uno riapparve.<br>"È così semplice quindi? Archimede mi aveva detto che non si poteva viaggiare nel tempo e-"  
>"La Tempolizia ha bloccato qualsiasi viaggio del tempo che non usi la tecnologia del XXIII° secolo. Creavano troppe interferenze." spiegò Pikappa. "Allora, toglimi una curiosità: perché quel nome, tra tanti che potevi scegliere per nasconderti?"<br>"Beh, l'ho scelto a caso… Perché?"  
>"Vedi, anche-"<br>_"FANTOMIUS!"_ urlò una voce che risuonò nella stanza.  
>I due paperi si voltarono verso uno schermo, dove Uno mostrò un vecchio che, a bordo di un sidecar guidato da una ragazza, andava in giro agitando un bastone da passeggio urlando il nome del ladro.<br>_"Vieni fuori Fantomius, lo so che mi senti!"_  
>"E quello chi è?" domandò Paperinik.<br>Quackett invece restò in silenzio per qualche secondo, per poi cominciare a ridacchiare.  
>"Non ci credo… pensavo che qui non avrei mai incontrato nessuno di mia conoscenza…" fece, smettendo di ridere. "Senti, credi di potermi dare il tempo di fare una piccola uscita prima di farmi tornare al mio… <em>tempo<em>?"  
>"Perché?"<br>"Voglio incontrare un mio vecchio avversario."  
>Paperinik restò a rifletterci per qualche secondo.<br>"Uno, pensaci tu a guidare la P-Kar. Credo sia meglio che lo incontri da solo."


	4. Un vizio di famiglia

**Capitolo 04: Un vizio di famiglia**  
>"È inutile nonno… non verrà di certo fuori così solo perché lo chiami urlando." fece Roh, esasperata. Erano in giro da ore e ovviamente non avevano trovato nessuno.<br>"Tu non lo conosci come lo conosco io! So che verrà fuori!"  
>"Infatti eccomi qui!" fece una voce.<br>La ragazza fermò subito la sua moto, evitando solo per pochi centimetri di prendere in pieno Fantomius, che era saltato fuori dal nulla davanti a loro.  
>"Immagino ne sia passato di tempo… Commissario Pinko." continuò il ladro, senza riuscire a nascondere un velo di tristezza. "Forse troppo."<br>"Sapevo saresti saltato fuori!" esclamò l'altro, sorridendo. "Ora finalmente posso arrestarti e-"  
>"Mi spiace, ma non intendo fermarmi. Sai, sono leggermente fuori posto. Però, quando ti ho sentito chiamarmi, non potevo restare nascosto aspettando di ripartire."<br>"E tu credi davvero che io ti lascerò-"  
>Ma Pinko si dovette interrompere quando cominciò a tossire forte, subito soccorso dalla nipote.<br>Il ladro gentiluomo restò a osservarlo, mentre un crescente senso di colpa si faceva largo dentro di lui.  
>"Sai… penso che la smetterò con i furti." disse, cogliendo di sorpresa i due. "Dopo ciò che ho visto qui, non credo di poter continuare."<br>"Che cosa vuoi dire?"  
>Fantomius sorrise.<br>"Il mio erede è un eroe. È il salvatore dell'intero pianeta. In un certo senso, ha ristabilito il mio nome. Ed è per questo che non ho intenzione di infangarlo ulteriormente. Non appena tornato a casa, appenderò il costume al muro. E lì rimarrà, finché un giovane papero non lo ritroverà solo molti, molti anni dopo."  
>Pinko restò a osservarlo. Poi, con sua grande sorpresa, il ladro si portò una mano sulla maschera.<br>"Ma prima di andare… penso sia giusto lasciarti un regalo d'addio." fece, per poi levarsela.  
>"Quackett, eh?" disse lui, osservando il suo volto. "Hai già provato a farmi credere di essere lui e-"<br>Ma il papero si avvicinò interrompendolo. "Tira pure. Non è una maschera. Sono davvero io."  
>Il vecchio commissario lo guardò in silenzio.<br>"Quindi, alla fine… eri davvero tu…" fece a bassa voce, osservandolo rimettersi la maschera.  
>"Già. Ora sai la verità, vecchio mio."<br>"Umpf. Non sono poi così vecchio." rispose lui, sorridendo. "Ora va, e ringrazia che nella fretta di uscire mi sia dimenticato le manette a casa!"  
>Fantomius annuì, per poi superarlo.<br>"Sai cosa mi mancherà più di tutto?" fece, fermandosi. "I tuoi inseguimenti. Erano quelli a darmi la motivazione per continuare. Mi divertivano."  
>Dicendo ciò riprese ad allontanarsi, finché non scomparve.<br>"Nonno… ne sei sicuro?" domandò Roh.  
>"Mi sono sempre chiesto chi si nascondesse dietro quella maschera… E anche se non so come sia possibile che lui fosse qui, come se non fosse passato un solo giorno, ora mi è tutto chiaro. Quell'ultimo messaggio che Fantomius mi inviò settant'otto anni fa, nel quale mi ringraziava… Ora ha finalmente senso."<br>Pinko si calmò sul sedile del sidecar.  
>"Torniamo a casa, Roh." disse chiudendo gli occhi. "Sono stanco e non vedo l'ora di dormire… Voglio tornare a inseguirlo, proprio come facevo tanti anni fa…"<br>La ragazza annuì, rimettendosi alla guida e sorridendo tristemente.  
><em>"Fantomius… il più grande rivale di mio nonno… Non pensavo che l'avrei mai incontrato di persona. Immagino dovrei ringraziarlo… se mai lo dovessi rivedere. Non ho mai visto il nonno così felice."<em>  
>Con questi pensieri in testa, mise in moto.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Paperopoli, 1998<strong>

Archimede stava finendo di sistemare una nuova invenzione, quando la luce di un lampione fuori dalla finestra venne oscurata.  
>"È da tempo che non vieni a trovarmi… Paperinik." fece senza girarsi.<br>"Volevo ringraziarti. Anche a nome di Fantomius."  
>"Immagino che sia riuscito a tornare al suo tempo allora, vero?"<br>"Già. Non abbiamo capito come fosse finito qui, ma alla fine siamo riusciti a risolvere la questione. Mi ha detto di chiederti scusa per non essere riuscito a passare a salutarti e ringraziarti."  
>"Capisco… Beh, sono contento per lui. Sarebbe stato un crudele scherzo del destino se fosse rimasto qui."<br>"Non hai idea di quanto…" rispose il papero mascherato, per poi allontanarsi.  
>Solo a quel punto l'inventore si girò.<br>"Non potevo certo dire… che il nonno aveva scritto su un suo diario che un giorno il suo amico Lord Quackett gli raccontò di un curioso episodio che aveva vissuto."

**Paperopoli, 1920**

"Ne sei sicuro caro?" chiese Dolly, osservando il suo amato nascondere il suo costume in una delle stanze segrete.  
>"Sì. Ormai per Fantomius è giunto il momento di riposarsi."<br>"È successo qualcosa l'altro giorno, vero?"  
>Quackett sorrise. "Non hai idea di cosa… e un giorno te lo racconterò volentieri."<br>"Ma sei certo di poter sopportare una vita noiosa come quella di un nobile?"  
>"No di certo. Però, non posso più usare i panni di Fantomius. Quelli serviranno in futuro a un altro coraggioso papero."<br>"Non riesco proprio a capire cosa vuoi dire." fece Dolly Papera, sospirando ma sorridendo subito dopo.  
>"Voglio dire… che intendo partire per un lungo viaggio intorno al mondo… e mi piacerebbe che tu mi accompagnassi. E non solo in questo viaggio."<br>Dolly sgranò gli occhi.  
>"Vuoi dire-"<br>"Sì." la interruppe lui. "Direi che siamo stati semplici complici per troppo tempo, no?"  
>"Sarebbe fantastico!"<br>"Prima però, devo inviare l'atto di proprietà di questa villa."  
>"Come?" fece lei sorpresa.<br>"Oh, non ti preoccupare. L'atto verrà consegnato solo tra qualche decina d'anni… a un certo Gastone Paperone, ma all'indirizzo di Paolino Paperino. E dovrà risultare come il premio di una lotteria."

**1998, da qualche parte sul pianeta Terra**

Un papero dai capelli neri, che indossava una maglietta dello stesso colore, appoggiò la mano sul bordo di una rupe, per poi tirarsi su con forza.  
>"Forza amore… ci siamo." disse, cominciando a tirare una corda.<br>Pochi secondi dopo, la testa di una papera fece capolino da sotto.  
>Il compagno la osservò tirarsi su, mettendosi seduta sul bordo come se niente fosse: era una papera dai capelli biondi, che indossava una semplice maglietta da marinaio, decorata con un farfallino attorno al collo.<br>"Da qui c'è un'ottima vista, Oliver." fece Della, ammirando il paesaggio.  
>"Già."<br>**_"Sapevo che vi sarebbe piaciuto."_** fece una voce ben nota ai due, che si girarono, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con il Razziatore.  
>"Mi chiedevo quanto ci avresti fatto aspettare." fece Oliver, per nulla spaventato.<br>**_"Dai _****tempo al tempo****_. Creare un paradosso non è così facile come può sembrare."_** rispose lui.  
>"Allora hai incontrato mio fratello, eh?" domandò la papera, ridacchiando.<br>**_"Anche troppe volte."_** sbuffò il criminale temporale. **_"Allora, avete portato quello che vi avevo chiesto?"_**  
>"Certo." rispose Oliver, per poi tirare fuori dalla tasca un grosso diamante rosa. "Il Monte Rosa è tutto tuo." concluse, lanciandolo al ladro, che lo prese al volo.<br>**_"Avevo sentito di quanto fosse bello… e le leggende su di lui dicevano il vero. Mi frutterà un bel po' di quattrini."_**  
>"E per l'altra cosa che ti avevamo chiesto?" domandò Della.<br>**_"Sì, ho fatto anche quello."_** rispose lui, tirando fuori da sotto il mantello una fotografia che le consegnò.  
>I due paperi la osservarono, sorridendo.<br>"Crescono velocemente, eh?" disse la papera, guardando Qui, Quo e Qua che sorridevano mentre andavano sullo skateboard, ignari di essere stati fotografati.  
><strong><em>"Ancora non capisco perché li avete affidati a quel papero. Stando con lui, rischiano di diventare anche loro degli squilibrati che vanno in giro con un mantello."<em>**  
>"Beh, non che con noi il rischio fosse minore, anzi! All'epoca ignoravamo che anche il mio caro fratello si fosse dato a una doppia vita. Credo che alla fine sia un difetto di famiglia." spiegò Della.<br>"Già, sebbene credo sia più colpa di mio nonno. Anche se effettivamente loro avevano un ottimo potenziale. Mi hanno messo un candelotto di dinamite sotto la sedia come se niente fosse. E ho sentito che hanno risolto parecchi misteri con i loro zii."  
><strong><em>"Già. Anche da dove vengo io sono piuttosto famosi. Non come loro zio, ma anche loro hanno lasciato il segno nella storia."<em>**  
>"Bene… Ora direi che è meglio andare." fece Oliver. "Abbiamo dato un orario ben preciso, sarebbe maleducato da parte nostra non presentarci. Non pensi anche tu, <em>Dolly<em> cara?"  
>"Temo proprio di sì, <em>Phantom<em>." rispose lei, ridacchiando, per poi tirare su con la corda un zainetto, da cui estrasse un costume rosso e uno nero.  
>Il Razziatore sghignazzò e si girò, per poi lasciarsi avvolgere dal vortice del tempo.<br>**_"Ogni volta che li incontro non posso fare a meno di ridere."_** fece scomparendo. **_"Paperinik è l'eroe che combatte i criminali… e sua sorella, assieme al marito, sono due famosi ladri internazionali. L'ironia della sorte mi sorprende sempre._**


End file.
